Effulgent
by spiritwolfee
Summary: They seem to be regular humans. But they're anything but that. Rated T for language. AU and Canon-Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story, regarding 5D's and GX! If you do not like these generations, you have every right to click away from this story and read another one.

Please do not worry about the title, it was just something that came to mind in all honesty. This story, in truth, may have very complex words that people do not know the meaning of. If this is the case, I apologise, but I'd like to broaden my vocabulary even more and this seemed like a fun project to do while doing so.

Please note, this is a completely different world, with differences around every corner of this story. Though the characters share the same names, they will not be acting as they do in the series. Their ages are also different as well.

Down below are the main character ages! This will change as the story goes on, updating with recurring characters and such.

 **Character ages:**

 _ **Johan - 22**_

 _ **Judai - 21**_

 _ **Yusei - 24**_

Hope you all like this new story! Enjoy chapter 1 of Effulgent!

* * *

"Oi! Judai, get back to work you lazy-ass!" A tall male with dark hair frowned at a brunette wearing a black sweater over a plaid red shirt. His chocolate eyes held content as he was sat back in his chair and checking his phone, his foot was tapping lightly but stopped upon hearing the other's voice He went a bit rigid.

"Yeah, yeah. No need to bug me." The brunette snapped back, irritated and vexed. Just what were they expecting from him? He only had one set of hands! A smack with the paper in the other's hand got the male to wince and frown, he was clearly irked. A bluenette, a year older than the brunette, who was currently wearing a loose black jacket over a white shirt, seemed to be shaking from laughter on another desk, but he was working. No one could really help it. Five times in a row in one day was a record. That was certain. Said bluenette eventually leaned back on his chair, placing his pen down. The dark-haired male had left, letting the brighter-coloured male speak to the now cussing Judai.

"Five times in a week, Judai. How on earth do you manage to goad him so much?" The bluenette's voice was calm, but amusement seeped out with each word. His peridot eyes showing clear gaiety. This seemed to aggravate Judai, who simply punched the other mirthfully. The two of them were good friends, anyone could pick that out with ease.

"I'm just that incredible, Johan." Judai seemed to mockingly puff up with pride before he flipped the bird at the dark-haired male and muttered a few things under his breath. He then let out a loud huff of exasperation and started spinning his pen around his fingers. He was bored and could not wait for his shift to be over, not to mention he was looking forward to being able to see an old friend of his after five years!

"You know, it's more unthinkable than incredible. The boss is the last person you want to piss off." Johan remarked, earning a proper hit from the brunette. Johan flinched lightly and rubbed his arm which had started stinging, shooting a light glare at Judai. The brunette simply returned with a smug grin.

The two soon stopped messing about and talking when the boss walked back in. Both exchanged a quick glance and checked the time on their watches. 5:55 pm. They could be free in five minutes. That was more than enough to invigorate Judai, who started working properly. Johan rolled his eyes and glanced at the other workers who had their heads down and their wrists moving almost rhythmically as they wrote. However, he dared not to call out to one of the other workers and ask for a bit of equipment, as the man was lurking right behind him right now and waiting expectantly for something like that to happen. This made Johan feel clear indignation, but he kept himself poise and continued writing, only stopping to do the odd stretch or two.

Then, a final tick was heard and Judai and Johan were released from their shift. They signed out and walked out of the building before they took a rather large stretch outside the building. They glanced around before heading to the station, ecstatic to be able to see their old friend again. They continued walking until they arrived at the bustling train station, people and stalls everywhere with shops in multiple different places. Johan looked around before he tugged at Judai's arm and gestured in the northwest direction. They headed that way and soon came across a blackette with yellow highlights in his hair. His cobalt eyes seemed to be looking around before they laid eyes on the duo. He raised his hand to signify where he was. Compared to the others, he was in rather casual clothes. A loose, red tank top and a navy hoodie over it with ripped black jeans and some brown boots. The trio greeted each other and smiled as they conversed, glad to be able to see each other after so long.

"Yusei, how have you been? Five years has been pretty dull without you around." Judai grinned and lightly punched the blackette, who returned the friendly gesture before he responded.

"In all honesty? I've been bored out of my mind. I've met a few new friends, but that's really it. Your boss still being a total jerk?"

The duo nodded solemnly, making the man chuckle softly before he gestured for them to start walking. As they walked out the station, they continued talking and reminiscing about the past while making a few jokes here and there. They were more than pleased to be reunited with each other, anyone could tell that by watching them. All three of them had always been close since childhood. Then, Yusei moved away when he was 19. It upset the others, but they accepted it and continued going to their school before starting to work. Needless to say, it was absolute bliss for the boys to have Yusei back. He'd been their "big brother" for a very long time after all and they all practically became family.

But this little "family" had a secret. Each one of them weren't as normal as they seemed to be. They had their perks. One being they weren't exactly human. They were anything _but_ human. However, they made it seem like they were humans with ease. Nothing interesting has happened for them these past five years, perhaps it was just the calm before the storm. Needless to say, they were prepared for anything that may come their way, even if it could possibly harm people they know and love. That was just what they had to be prepped for. How else could they have survived for so long, not being witch hunted for what they actually are?

* * *

Chapter 1 of Effulgent is done. This story is really just, like I said, an experiment. However, if people would like for me to continue this story, I will gladly do it.

This was solely a little introduction chapter, hence why nothing interesting happened. Anyway, see you all in the next update.


	2. Author Updates!

_**Hello everyone!**_

* * *

Okay, so I have been _extremely_ inactive and trust me, I know. I have good reasons, and this entire "chapter" is just author updates and such.

Anyways...

* * *

So, as you know **Effulgent** has only had **one** chapter for a _very_ long time. Originally planned as a test story, I wasn't expecting it to get people's interest, let alone the response in the reviews! ( _I loved reading those by the way, you're all so nice!_ ) So I had left it as a solo chapter story, just like some of my other stories... The ones I weren't expecting to get any feedback from. But, since you all seem so interested, I've decided to continue the story!

Please be aware, my writing style has changed by a **significant** amount since it was first posted in **2017** on the 17th of September. I know, long time. So, if my writing has changed up _too_ much for your liking, I am sorry. But it's been a year and 3 months (not counting now), and people change drastically over time and I am a normal human being. Either way, I personally think this change might make the story more interesting!

If you all still want this to continue, just say and I will do it! Your responses seemed to be positive and I _loved_ seeing that my writing, even after a year, was being **enjoyed!**

Other than that, I am tempted to **continue** or **reboot** some of my other stories... If you have a story you'd like to see _rewritten/reimagined_ , just let me know in a **PM** and I'll see what I can do. I'll probably just collate the most requested ones.

Besides this little segment of my speaking, I will leave you all to just adjust to any changes you'll see on my profile (including updated information on myself and my current progress) and the way I'm writing now. Feel free to revisit any stories - including this one - re-read them or whatever and keep your eyes on the stories! Especially this one, because I have compiled a list of things that I want this story to include aha.

Apologies for making you read this boring stuff, but I needed to let everyone know. I will see you all in the next chapter of whatever story or in my PMs!

Bye! 🎵

— ʂ℘ıཞıɬ


End file.
